1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the preparation of pumpable edible filling compositions which are suitable for use in comestible products having an outer shell of cooked dough. In particular, the invention relates to the production of fat-based filling compositions which have high solids contents and which are relatively inexpensive to produce.
2. Description of the Background
Center-filled food products are available in great variety and are very popular food items. Such products include, for example, filled pastries, candies and snack items. The filling compositions of this invention are particularly suited for use in filled products which can be described generally as having an outer shell of cooked dough with a central cavity that contains a filling.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,509 entitled, "Process for Producing Center-Filled Food Products", describes the production of a baked product suitable for receiving the filling composition of this invention. A hollow cylindrical shell of farinaceous material having a single longitudinal slit is extruded and baked to produce a generally C-shaped cross-section suitable for receiving a filling material. After baking, a filling material is continuously pumped into the cavity of the shell through the slit in the outer wall to produce a composite product.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,333 entitled, "Method and Apparatus for Making Filled Food Product", describes the production of a similar center-filled farinaceous product, except that the outer, farinaceous shell is in a form having a closed annular cross-section, i.e., a tubular outer shell.
Filling materials generally can be water-based or fat-based. For use in composite products of the type described in U.S. Pat.s 4,613,509 and 4,162,333, water-based fillings are problematic since they tend to transmit water into the farinaceous shell, thereby making it soggy and reducing its shelf life. Consequently, the fillings which have been employed in these types of products have usually been fat-based, e.g., based on vegetable shortening. A typical filling material which has been employed in products of the type described in the aforementioned products comprises a solid flavoring material in powder or fine particulate form, such as nacho cheese powder, together with a solids extender, dispersed in a vegetable shortening base. It is desirable in such fillings to have a high solids content, particularly a high content of the extender, in order to reduce costs and to reduce caloric and fat intake.
Unfortunately, problems have been encountered with the fat-based filling materials heretofore employed. At the solids levels that yield desirable texture and flavor characteristics, the fillings tend to form lumps during processing that clog filling nozzles. This is a particular problem when filling the C-shaped outer shell described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,509 because the filling typically must be pumped through an opening in the product which is less than 0.100 in. wide.
The flow properties of the filling can be improved by using slightly lower-melting point vegetable shortenings or by reducing solids content, both of which have undesirable effects. Use of lower-melting point vegetable shortenings can result in leakage of the filling at elevated temperature, especially during shipping and storage in the summer months.
What is needed is a fat-based, high solids content filling having improved shear and temperature stability properties.